


L'Effet

by merenwen (panther)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Sami's angry and in pain after Samoa Joe's attack but he still hunts down Kevin. Another friendship broken. Another set of people being shocked while Sami rolls his eyes. He has a message for Kevin but this time he's going to sent it Kevin's way with actions and not words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Struggling to get my other Sami and Kevin fics done so wrote this to try get that groove started. Set after Raw of 13/2/17 when Kevin turned on Chris at the festival of Friendship.

Sami's head still feels heavy from when Joe choked him out but he puts that to the side as presses his back to the corridor and slides along the wall checking right and left for witnesses before leaping towards his target and throwing himself in the room. Kevin is on his feet by the time Sami has the door closed again and they stare at each other tensely. 

"Get out. I know what you are going to say. I don't need to hear any of it."

Sami scoffs and pushes himself off from the door. "Didn't come here to _say_ things. Came here to _do_ things." And that is about as much warning as Kevin gets before Sami is pushing him backwards and onto the harsh fake leather of the sofa the big bosses gift Kevin at every arena. Their mouths meet as if there has never been any time or distance between them. 

Sami has the t-shirt off before Kevin can think and he's murmuring the redhead's name as his singlet get pulled down and his shorts too and then. Nothing. Kevin can't think. Thinking takes him to the ring today. It takes him to the ring a few years ago and years before that. It is cold steel ramps and chairs and he _won't_ go there.

Sami's mouth is hot and his nails are bitter and angry at the gap where Kevin's hip meets the bulge of his belly. Sami doesn't need to say anything. The way he doesn't care if Kevin is comfortable against the arm of the sofa says that. The way his teeth drag too deep along sensitive flesh says that. Kevin knows what the other man is doing long before he is pulling his feet up from the floor, just slightly, and gasping. He knows before Sami pulls away and leaves Kevin to cum all over himself with his gear still tangled in his knee pads. Kevin feels his eyes sting and grits his teeth because he can't break down. Not here. And certainly not in front of Sami. Soft ginger hair fills his vision and Kevin blinks up at stormy brown eyes. 

Before he can think to say anything Sami is gone with a soft click of the door. Kevin is left angry, hurt and humiliated. A message that he can't go on like this. He can't keep destroying people or someone is going to destroy him. 

Maybe Sami already has.


End file.
